mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorge Lopez vs. Waachim Spiritwolf
The first round began. Spiritwolf pressed forward to the clinch. Lopez kneed the body. Four thirty-five as Spiritwolf worked a single. He kneed the leg three times. Four fifteen. He kept working that single doggedly. Lopez has good hips. Four minutes. Spiritwolf kneed the other thigh four times. He landed a right elbow inside. Three thirty-five. Spiritwolf is relentless with this single attempt. Big John wanted some more work. Three fifteen as Spiritwolf finally abandoned the attempt and kneed the thigh. Spiritwolf worked a double. He ate two left elbows in under. Two right elbows from Lopez. Another. Three minutes. Spiritwolf nearly had a single. He kneed the leg twice. Two thirty-five. Lopez broke kneeing the face and landed a right. Spiritwolf briefly was rocked. 'He's hurt, Jorge!' Two fifteen. Lopez landed a right and a blocked high kick and another right. Two minutes. 'Fuck him up, Jorge.' Spiritwolf is still rocked without a doubt. He doesn't look the same. Lopez slipped in an exchange. One thirty-five remaining. 'Watch the left kick.' One fifteen. They clinched. Lopez kneed the body and the face and they broke exchanging. One minute. Lopez landed a counter right hook. Thirty-five left. Fifteen. 'Move your head on the way in.' Lopez landed a hard leg kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Lopez. The second round began. Lopez landed a counter right. Four thirty-five. Lopez landed a body kick. 'Don't wait so long.' Four fifteen. Four minutes. Spiritwolf was looking frustrated. They clinched. Lopez stuffed a double nicely. 'Head up!' Spiritwolf worked another single. Three thirty-five. Spiritwolf kneed the thigh and then the leg twice. Lopez kneed the body hard. Three fifteen as Spiritwolf worked a double, Lopez landed a left elbow to the back defending. Three minutes. Spiritwolf switched to a single. Lopez stuffed that as well. Spiritwolf kneed the thigh twice. Again and the leg. Another to the thigh. He worked a double. Two thirty-five. Lopez landed a pair of left elbows in under. Spiritwolf is relentless. Two fifteen. Spiritwolf kept working that single. Two minutes. Another single now. Lopez landed three left elbows in under. One thirty-five. Spiritwolf was back to a double. Lopez defended and they broke. One fifteen. Spiritwolf blocked a hard high kick and the crowd reacted. One minute. Spiritwolf came forward swinging and they clinched up. Spiritwolf kneed the thigh five times. He worked a single. Thirty-five. Lopez landed a left elbow to the back of the head there, Big John didn't call it. Fifteen. Lopez stuffed a double. Spiritwolf kneed the thigh. Lopez broke kneeing the chin, he ate a counter right hook and nearly dropped, instead he got a single at the end. The second round ended. 10-9 Lopez. The third round began and they touched gloves. Spiritwolf stepped forward with a left hook. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen as Spiritwolf came in with a left hook to the clinch. He kneed the thigh twice. Four minutes. Lopez shrugged at the ref. Spiritwolf kneed the thigh there. Lopez kneed the body. Spiritwolf worked a single. Lopez stuffed it. Three thirty-five left. Spiritwolf worked a double. He kneed the leg three times. Seven left elbows to the back from Lopez, four more. Three fifteen. Lopez stuffed a double. Three minutes. Spiritwolf gave up the takedowns. Spiritwolf kneed the leg nine times. Two thirty-five. Four more times. He worked a single. He kept going for it. Two fifteen. Spiritwolf switched to a double. Lopez stuffed it. Lopez kneed the face and landed a right on the break. Spiritwolf stuffed a double to the clinch with two minutes. Lopez worked a single and got it. They scrambled, Lopez landed on top in half-guard. He landed a right elbow. One thirty-five remaining. 'Elbow his face.' One fifteen. Lopez landed three short right elbows. One minute. 'Stand it up!' Lopez landed a right hand. Thirty-five. 'Keep working.' Lopez worked the body with the left. Fifteen. 'Body-head!' Lopez landed five left elbows to the body. Four right hands. The third round ended. 10-9 Lopez. 30-27 Lopez.